behind_voice_actingfandomcom-20200215-history
Noriaki Sugiyama
Noriaki Sugiyama (杉山 紀彰? Sugiyama Noriaki, born March 9, 1974 in Tokyo) is a Japanese voice actor. He is known for his roles as Sasuke Uchiha in Naruto, Uryū Ishida in Bleach, Shirō Emiya in Fate/Stay Night, and England in Axis Powers Hetalia. Filmography Television animation ;2000 * Boogiepop Phantom (Tetsu Yabe) ;2001 * Bakuten Shoot Beyblade (Blader DJ) ;2002 * Naruto (Sasuke Uchiha) * Beyblade: V-Force (Blader DJ) * Sentō Yōsei Yukikaze (Ito) * Mirage of Blaze (Additional voice) ;2003 * Beyblade G Revolution (Blader DJ) * Full Metal Panic? Fumoffu (Crewman) * Dark Shell (Fukushima) ;2004 * Bleach (Uryū Ishida) ;2005 * The Law of Ueki (Ancho Kabara) * Kamichu! (Inu-Oshu/dog priest) * Hell Girl (Mamoru Hanagasa) * Fushigiboshi no Futagohime Gyu! (Hills) * Damekko Dōbutsu (Usahara) ;2006 * The Story of Saiunkoku (Shōrin, Sânta) * Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion (Rivalz Cardemonde, Kento Sugiyama) * Fate/stay night (Shirō Emiya) * Gintama (Sniper Kame) ;2007 * Toward the Terra (Tony) * Ōkiku Furikabutte (Junta Takase) * Naruto Shippuden (Sasuke Uchiha) * Koutetsu Sangokushi (Chouun Shiryuu) ;2008 * Black Butler (William T. Spears) * Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2 (Rivalz Cardemonde, Kento Sugiyama) ;2009 * Hetalia: Axis Powers (England) * Beyblade: Metal Fusion (Blader DJ) ;2010 * Hetalia: World Series (England) * Beyblade: Metal Masters (Blader DJ) * Shukufuku no Campanella (Aberdeen Roland) ;2011 * Beyblade Metal Fury (Blader DJ) * Cardfight!! Vanguard (Katsumi Morikawa) * Carnival Phantasm (Shirō Emiya) * Nyanpire (Masamunya Dokuganryu) * Heart no Kuni no Alice (Boris Airay) ;2012 * Moyashimon (Takuma Kawahama) * Kimi to Boku. 2 (Akihiro) * Hagure Yuusha no Estetica (Phil Barnett) ;2013 * Hetalia: The Beautiful World (England) * Fate/kaleid liner Prisma Illya (Shirō Emiya) * Meganebu! (William Satou) ;2014 * Fate/kaleid liner Prisma Illya 2wei! (Shirō Emiya) * ''Fate/stay night Unlimited Blade Works (Shirō Emiya) * Kamigami no Asobi (Thor Megingjard) * Francesca: Girls be ambitious (Ishikawa Takuboku) ;2015 * Hetalia: The World Twinkle (England) * Blood Blockade Battlefront '' (DJ Fango) * ''Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works 2nd Season (Shirō Emiya) * Fate/kaleid liner Prisma Illya 2wei! Herz! (Shirō Emiya) ;2016 * Norn9 (Shukuri Akito) * Fate/kaleid liner Prisma Illya 3rei! (Shirō Emiya) * D.Gray-man Hallow (Arystar Krory III) * ReLIFE (Akira Inukai) * Maho Girls PreCure! (Orba) ;2017 *''Boruto: Naruto Next Generations'' (Sasuke Uchiha) *''Spiritpact'' (Intetsu) *''One Piece'' (Vinsmoke Ichiji) Original video animation (OVA) *''Carnival Phantasm'' (2011) (Shirō Emiya) *''Naruto Shippūden: Sunny Side Battle!!! (2014) (Sasuke Uchiha) Anime films * Beyblade The Movie: Fierce Battle (2002) (Blader DJ) * Naruto the Movie: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow (2004) (Sasuke Uchiha) * Naruto Shippuden the Movie: Bonds (2008) (Sasuke Uchiha) * Axis Powers - Paint it, White! (2010) (England) * Road to Ninja: Naruto the Movie (2012) (Sasuke Uchiha) * The Last: Naruto the Movie (2014) (Sasuke Uchiha) * Boruto: Naruto the Movie (2015) (Sasuke Uchiha) Video games ;2007 * Alice in the Country of Hearts (Boris Airay) ;2017 * Onmyōji (Abe no Seimei, Kuro Seimei) Unknown date * Ar tonelico III (Aoto) * Arcobaleno (Basilio Graziani) * Atelier Ayesha (Ernie Lyttelton) * Atelier Annie: Alchemists of Sera Island (Hans Arlens) * Ayakashi Gohan (Hana Suou) * Bleach games (Uryū Ishida) * Beyblade: Metal Fusion (Blader DJ) * BEYOND THE FUTURE - FIX THE TIME ARROWS -'' (Holo) * ''Bakumatsu Rock (Yataro Iwasaki) * Clock Zero (Toranosuke Saionji/Traitor) * Cardfight!! Vanguard: Ride to Victory!! (Katsumi Morikawa) * Conception II: Children of the Seven Stars (Alexi) * Duel Savior (Taiga) * Date ni Game Tsui Wake Jane! (Saul) * Danzai no Maria (Mikagami Shuurei,Zakariel) * Ellvarier (Raven) * Elsword (Ciel) * Fate/stay night Realta Nua (Shirō Emiya) * Fate/Hollow Ataraxia (Shirō Emiya) * Fate/tiger colosseum (Shirō Emiya) * Fate/tiger colosseum Upper (Shirō Emiya) * Fate/Unlimited Codes (Shirō Emiya) * Fate/unlimited Codes PORTABLE (Shirō Emiya) * Fate/kaleid liner Prisma Illya (Shirō Emiya) * Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers (Keiss) * Gakuen Hetalia Portable (England) * Hakarena Heart ~Ta ga Tame ni Kimi wa Aru~ (Hanyuu Ryouya) * Hitofuta Kitan (Futatsuo) * HOLY BREAKER! (Hida Kaishou) * Hana Awase (Utsutsu,Ime) * Imoutoflag (Suzumori Taichi) * Infinite Undiscovery (Kiriya) * JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All Star Battle (Bruno Buccellati) * JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven (Bruno Buccellati) * J-Stars Victory VS (Sasuke Uchiha) * Kamigami no Asobi (Thor Megingjard) * Kuroyuki hime -Snow Black-'' (Dune Baxter) * ''Kyoukai no Shirayuki (Kaine Kumishima) * Last Escort -Club Katze-'' (Johan) * ''Magician's Academy (Professor Sagami) * Million KNights Vermilion (Sven) * Moyasimon (Takuma Kawahama) * MagnaCarta II (Crocell) * Mermaid Gosick (Basil Adilworth) * Muramasa Rebirth (Seikichi) * Naruto games (Sasuke Uchiha) * Nazowaku Yakata Oto no aida ni aida ni (Parokku Homes) * NORN9 (Shukuri Akito) * Okashi na Shima no Peter Pan ~Sweet Never Land~ (Tink Bell) * Princess Arthur (Medraut) * Riviera: The Promised Land (Hector) * Rage of Bahamut (Noah,Avenging Soul) * Shōnen Onmyōji (Abe no Masachika) * Shukufuku no Campanella (Aberdeen Roland) * Starry☆Sky 〜After Autumn〜 (Takuya Nashimoto) * Shinobazu Seven (Genki Tounosawa) * Sengoku Basara 3 (Otomo Sorin) * Shiratsuyu no Kai (Kanda Chiaki) * SNOW BOUND LAND (Demon) * SA7 -SILENT ABILITY SEVEN-'' (Crawforo Takami) * ''Twinkle Crusaders (Virus) * Tartaros (Lucius) * Tsugi no Giseisha o Oshirase Shimasu (Kashizawa) * The Guided Fate Paradox (Rakiel Ljuin) * Yamikara no Izanai Tenebrae I (Tenji) * Yunohana SpRING (Katsuragi Naomasa) Drama CD * Amemakura (Genki) * Girl's Therapist Case 1 (Amagishi Kira) * Haikagura (Tekkai) * Hetalia: Axis Powers Drama CD (England) * Hetalia: Axis Powers Hitsuji De Oyasumi Vol. 15 (England) * Hikaru Ga Chikyuu Ni Ita Koro * Koezaru Wa Akai Hana (Naran) * Love Presenter * Love Trip (Sasaki) * ONE x 3 (Aoitsuki Saki) * Renai Jōtō Ikemen Gakuen (Tatsumi Ryoji) * Road to Charasuke (Sasuke Uchiha) * Ryūnohanawazurai * Sengoku Soine (Date) * Sono Ai Wa Yamai Ni Itaru (Mamiya Kanoe) * Tsundere Darling * VANQUISH BROTHERS (Kenshin) * Yours For An Hour (Aki Tsukikage) * Romantic Joutou (Ekihito) Tokusatsu * Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger (Debo Tangosekku) ** Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Returns: Hundred Years After (Debo Harudamonne)